1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device that includes a bypass transistor interposed between a cathode and an anode and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices can be categorized into bottom emission type and top emission type according to the direction in which light is emitted.
With respect to the efficiency of emitting light, an organic light emitting device having the top emission structure is superior to one having the bottom emission structure. For this reason, organic light emitting devices having a top emission structure are widely used.
To drive an organic light emitting device, a driving device such as an MOSFET (metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor) or TFT (thin film transistor) is required. Currently, for conventional organic light emitting devices, at least three MOSFETs or TFTs are used. Moreover, each of the transistors and organic light emitting devices are independently formed. That is, after forming a transistor, an organic light emitting device is formed on the transistor.
A conventional organic light emitting device requires at least three MOSFETs or TFTs, thus requiring a large area for mounting and having high power consumption. Also, since the transistors and the organic light emitting devices have to be manufactured independently, a manufacturing process takes a long time to complete, and thus, productivity is low. Also, the yield is reduced.
Generally, overshooting problems can occur due to a sudden increase in signals while driving an organic light emitting device by applying periodical signals. In the case of a conventional organic light emitting device, this problem can be solved by a change in circuitry. However, this solution requires more transistors, and therefore, the size of region occupied by the unit cell is further increased.